Frog Crawler
The Frog Crawler is an auxiliary Zord Attack Vehicle made by Scott Truman. It is one of the first of the second generation models, & is mostly in the prototype stage. Like the rest of the Zord Attack Vehicles, it can turn into Interface & Animal Modes. Its chief form is its Animal Mode. It has powerful underwater headlights as well as attack missiles which it can use with every mode. The Frog Crawler has a wide personnel bay & observation deck aside from just having a cockpit. As Polliwog usually prefers to pilot on its own, whoever is onboard can stay in the personnel bay, which serves as a holding area. The outside of the Zord Attack Vehicle is visible through several submarine windows alongside it. Its attacks are the Tongue Punch & Tadpole-designed bombs. History First Deployment The three Second Generation Ranger Operators & their Cybuddy partners attended the maiden voyage of the Frog Crawler, an original Zord Attack Vehicle, & its Cybuddy Polliwog. But upon being altered to an Enetron disruption in Paris, where the Enetron regulation system Eiffel Enetower was located, Drew took control of the Frog Crawler to find a group of Hackers gathering water for the Viratron Steamtron, who used his steam to corrode the Cybuddies' bodies. Scott Truman pointed the team to an item on the Eiffel Enetower that would teleport the surrounding area to subspace for its Enetron Tanks once fully powered. With Scott unable to help as Stinger fell victim to Steamtron's steam, Polliwog offered his aid to get the Ranger Operators to the Eiffel Enetower to defeat the Viratron before deploying the Zord Attack Vehicles. It went well at first, but when the Ranger Operators' Weak Points took effect, they were nearly killed when the Frog Crawler came to their aid to take the Ranger Operators to safety. After having their wounds tended to, with Steamtron's mist fading so their zords could fight, the Ranger Operators learned that Enter was using some of the Enetron amassed in the Eiffel Enetower to bring in the four Virazord archetypes & a fifth mysterious model. With three minutes left, the Ranger Operators quickly destroyed Steamtron with forty seconds left to get into their Zord Attack Vehicles before the four Virazords arrive. With two minutes left, the Gorilla Loader knocked the Virazords down to climb the tower while the Cheetah Racer: Fighter Mode used the Rabbit Copter to take the tower from above. However, Enter countered by piloting the Virazord Epsilon Unit & sent the Cheetah Racer: Fighter Mode & the Gorilla Loader into the bay. Luckily, with the Stag Striker aiding them, the Cheetah Racer: Fighter Mode & the Gorilla Loader combined with the Frog Crawler into the GB Megazord: Hydro Mode. Engaging the Virazord Epsilon Unit after taking out the Virazord Gamma Unit, the GB Megazord: Hydro Mode broke up with the Cheetah Racer: Fighter Mode destroying the Virazord Epsilon Unit while the other Rangers destroyed the Virazords as the Frog Crawler destroyed the teleportation device before the time ran out. However, a new problem rose from the Frog Crawler damaging the Eiffel Enetower with the other Zord Attack Vehicles repairing the tower. Christmas Battle The Frog Crawler was summoned by Scott to help while the Ranger Operators' zords were fighting against a group of Virazords led by the Virazord Zeta Unit. After assaulting the Virazords with its bombs, the Gorilla Loader & Cheetah Racer had the Frog Crawler combine with them to form the GB Megazord: Hydro Mode, which engaged & destroyed a Type Alpha Virazord with the Enetan Screw. GB vs. Super Megaforce The Frog Crawler was modified along with the other Zord Attack Vehicles with the Q-Rex Drill's system data to enable it to travel through time. It was transported to 1557, surfacing in the Mediterranean Sea & dropping Bradley on shore to recover the Blue Phantom Ranger Key. Modes Animal Mode The Animal Mode of the Frog Crawler has a boxing glove tongue that acts as a tethered projectile. Interface Mode When in "auto-navigation" mode, the Frog Crawler: Interface Mode can travel the city on its own. Other Combinations GB Megazord: Hydro Mode The GB Megazord: Hydro Mode is a unique combination created when the Frog Crawler replaces the Rabbit Copter in the GB Megazord formation. It is armed with the Polliwog Screws on its both arms & a missile launcher on its left arm which can fire the Tadpole Missiles. The Frog Crawler's gyros form the arms of the megazord. It is able to latch onto the Stag Striker to perform a jetski transport maneuver. Cockpit Notes See Also *FS-0O - Super Sentai counterpart in Go-Busters Category:GB Category:Zords Category:Auxiliary Zords